


Calmness

by alumort



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Lee returns to his home after a long mission, and finds his spouse meditating. He wants to spend time with them- so he sits at his side, and waits until they're done.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Calmness

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, have fluff  
> neji trans as always :p

When Lee came back to his home after his mission, he found it to be extremely quiet, and the lights were turned off. There was electricity in the part of the village where the house was in, so it made him feel confused as he left his shoes close to the door.

No protective seal had been activated, so at least there was no intruder. The man still decided to remain in stealth- his kids would always come and greet him with a tight hug, and his husband would smile and leave a soft kiss on his forehead at seeing him come back safely. He had been out of the village for a month and half, and it was strange that hadn't happened yet.

Lee frowned, his nose smelling a soft scent that became slightly clearer as he approached the bedroom. His steps were light, and he made no noise while opening the door.

It was for the best, because at least one question on his mind was answered then, simply by looking at the bed; his spouse was sitting on it, his eyes closed and body relaxed. They were breathing softly, on a pattern that Lee wasn't patient enough to replicate.

Meditation was hard, and the man admired Neji for being able to do it. And for fun. It was incredible, honestly, even if it may be something simple.

Lee had tried doing it, so both had something to do together when his partner didn't have enough energy to do anything else, but well. It just wasn't for him. He still accompanied the brunet when they meditated, sitting at his side as silently as possible with something on his hands, as to not distract the other.

It was hard to search in the dark, but surely his night lamp wouldn't bother Neji? Its light didn't reach where he was sitting, so maybe the black haired man could grab some clay to do a small sculpture... the last time, he had knit a scarf for their youngest child, who had used it almost every day during that Winter with a huge grin on her face. He didn't get to finish Metal's scarf in one sitting, but the boy loved it anyway.

His beloved didn't react to the light apart from a subtle movement of his eyelids, therefore the light wasn't that annoying for them... They would have said something if that was the case.

Soon Lee returned to the living room, just to get enough material to shape his next piece of art, and sat down on his side of the bed after making some clay to work with- illuminated only with the soft glow of the candles, having decided to turn off the lamp to make the meditation better for Neji.

His fingers carefully wrapped the material, thinking in silence about what he would make. Animals were the most interesting thing to sculpt for the man, as all of them were unique and had different shapes- he was trying to do more than dogs and foxes, which Kakashi and Naruto had appreciated a lot. 

He also had made countless birds, that laid decorating the house under his partner's loving care. Maybe it was time to practice with reptiles- both Hiromi and Gai loved tortoises, so they would love some.

It was going to be a fun challenge, and the taijutsu master wasn't going to turn back now that the idea crossed his mind. His hands moved slowly through the clay, grabbing half of it to start forming a circular shape- for the shell, which was now being carved carefully with a toothpick. The legs and head came later; they were smaller, so it wasn't very hard. It took a bit of time to make them of the size he wanted, dimly lit as he worked, but he succeeded and let out a wide smile for himself.

It just needed to be put in the oven, painted, and it would be done. Time passed quickly when Lee did things like these- they were relaxing and fun at the same time.

_ (Except when he just... couldn't make it work. He would let it for some days, then attempt again. Art could be incredibly frustrating, but he loved working on his sculptures and doodles.) _

At one point, while waiting silently for his husband to finish his meditation, the smell of the candles slowly started to fade away. Their flames disappeared too, and the black haired man knew what it meant. So he looked at his spouse, and waited. It wasn't long before they started to stretch their arms, slowly, as if he was just waking up. He used to be a part of the Hyuga Clan, so it was no surprise that they had known Lee was there from the start- both of them were so comfortable with each other's chakra signatures, that they didn't even react when the other entered the room, and meditation usually took all of the attention from the brunet.

"... Hello there, love," Neji whispered once he opened his lavender eyes. Their face was soon decorated by a smile, as he got closer to Lee and hugged him from the side, letting out a soft hum. "Welcome home. I'm glad you could return early... I missed you."

"I missed you too, my sweet dove," the black haired man exclaimed, letting the clay sculpture he had on his hands on top of his night table, to return the embrace and place a kiss on his beloved's forehead. "How were you while I was gone? Did you have any trouble?"

"Not much. There were a couple of days where Hinata had to come and help- you know how bad my pain gets, sometimes. Metal is strong but he can't take care of us three alone," Neji whispered, getting comfortable on their husband's arms as he talked, his head resting on Lee's chest as he closed his eyes. "We had two or three days with a  _ lot  _ of rain, and. Well."

"Humidity is the worst!" The taijutsu master exclaimed, playing with his partner's soft hair. They relaxed even more at his touch, letting out a sigh and a tiny smile.

"It is indeed. But we can't just make rain disappear."

Neji separated from the man, only to shrug to then get comfortable in his arms again. Lee laughed softly, lifting him in a careful way just to be able to let his back against the mattress. He loved cuddling with his partner, and the brunet wasn't against the idea at all, his smile becoming wider as they realized what was happening.

Lee enjoyed seeing them be so, so calm with him- it wasn't like that, long ago. He was proud of how his partner had become open and less stressed with the help of the team and their blond friend, which became even more noticeable after the war. They had lost their seal, and their ability to use his Byakugan. He could just go away from their old Clan that way, as they weren't going to use his skills anymore; and they didn't bother Neji even once after he moved in with his mentor, and then with Lee.

They had been happier than ever since after that, though some would argue that losing such a precious power was a shame. It was hard for the brunet to adapt from the clearest of the sights to an average one, but he was still joyful with what they had now. With their family.

Lee could feel his spouse getting closer to him, lying comfortably on top of him as if his body was a mattress of its own. He wasn't bothered by it, so he let Neji curl up calmly without saying a word... but he was still curious. Their kids weren't at home and, even if they were definitely okay (his beloved wouldn't be relaxed at all if even one of their hairs was out of place), he still wanted to know where they were.

"Hey, love?" Lee mumbled, barely moving as he talked. Neji opened an eye to look at him, remaining silent as they listened. "Where are Metal and Hiromi?"

"They're spending the day with Hima and Bort," the brunet whispered, closing his eye again and gently caressing his husband's arm. "Don't worry. They will be back at night... but I think they may spend the night there, too."

"Oh! I should have known... Sorry for annoying you."

"You were not, my love. You care about them, of course you would like to know," Neji added, leaning in to kiss their partner on the cheek, smiling softly at him. "We have time for a nap before they'll return. Does it sound good to you?"

Lee smiled back at his spouse, and wrapped them with his arms again, letting out a content sigh.

"With you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> oc is my fankid of them  
> [ (info about her here) ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hzAq5IqanWlU_P_CB1jmKhb8Wy6M_etNmtUnfGfWTws/edit)


End file.
